1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a wire-screening fabric for a machine for the production and/or finishing of a cellulosic or pulp web, in particular a paper, cardboard, or tissue web comprising at least one layer of lengthwise fibers oriented in the direction of travel of the wire-screening fabric, and crosswise fibers running at a right angle thereto, woven together.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Such wire-screening fabrics are known, for example, from DE-OS 41 41 139, which is hereby incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. In addition to good stability, there is also a high water vapor permeability, so that the water vapor can be discharged through the wire. Moreover, the wire-screening fabric is designed largely closed to mark the pulp web as little as possible. In the aforementioned published application, this is accomplished in that the fibers have a trapezoidal cross-section, whereby the parallel sides run parallel to the direction of travel. However, the adhesion of the pulp web on the wire-screening fabric of the above-cited document is in need of improvement.